Royal Canadian Mint
The Royal Canadian Mint is a Crown corporation and the official issuer of legal circulation and collector coins in Canada. It also produces artworks, collectibles, medallions, and tokens. It was founded in 1908 and is headquartered in Ottawa, Ontario, the nation's capital. ''Star Trek'' releases In , the Mint released a collection of coins to commemorate the franchise's 50th anniversary. William Shatner was on hand at the Mint to strike the first James T. Kirk coin. In , three new coins were released. One depicted the first five primary starship s, one depicted a Borg cube, and one was shaped like the starship. http://www.startrek.com/article/borg-five-captains-coins-ready-to-beam-up Four coloured coins were released in the following year. A number of the Mint's coins were also retailed by Canada Post. 2016 25¢ Star Trek USS Enterprise Coloured Coin This 25 cent coin showed different views of the from six different angles: overhead, underside, bow, aft, starboard, and portside, while its center showcased the Starfleet insignia. This was not a limited edition coin and was bundled with a stamp set from Canada Post.http://www.mint.ca/store/coins/emstar-trekemsuptmsup-stamp-and-coin-set-2016-prod2680031 $10 Half-Ounce Fine Silver Coloured Coins - Four-Coin Subscription – Star Trek Crew Four members of the crew of the appeared on separate ten dollar coins which were available on a subscription basis. The first coin featured James T. Kirk, the second Montgomery Scott, the third Nyota Uhura, and the fourth depicted Spock. Each coin was limited to an edition of 12,500. $20 One Ounce Fine Silver Coloured Coins - Three-Coin Subscription – Iconic Star Trek Scenes Scenes from three iconic Original Series episodes appeared on the twenty dollar coins, available by subscription. The first featured a scene from with Kirk and Spock facing the Guardian of Forever. The second featured forcing a mind meld on McCoy in . The third featured a scene from and depicted a half-buried Kirk in a pile of fallen tribbles. 11,500 of each coin were minted. $20 One Ounce Fine Silver Coloured Coin – Star Trek USS Enterprise This coin featured a scene from and depicted a view of the orbiting a Class K planet. It had an edition of 11,500 coins. $20 Fine Silver Coin - Star Trek USS Enterprise This coin featured the firing its phasers. 500,000 were minted. $200 Pure Gold Coin – Star Trek Delta Coin This coin was limited to an edition of 1,500 and was 99.99% pure gold, shaped into a Starfleet insignia. 2017 $30 Star Trek: Five Captains - Two Ounce Pure Silver Coloured Glow-In-The-Dark Coin This coin featured images of s James T. Kirk, Jean-Luc Picard, Benjamin Sisko, Kathryn Janeway, and Jonathan Archer and 5,000 were minted. A glowing image of the firing its forward phaser array appeared when the coin was displayed in darkness, after having been previously exposed to a light source. $20 Star Trek: The Borg - One Ounce Pure Silver Coloured Coin This coin featured a Borg cube firing on the and was retailed with packaging decorated like a Borg cube. 10,000 were minted. $100 Star Trek: USS Enterprise NCC-1701 - Ten Ounce Pure Silver Coin This coin was shaped into an approximation of the starship and was retailed with a clamshell case and a clear display box. 1,000 were minted. 2018 $10 Star Trek Iconic Starships - Pure Silver Glow-in-the-Dark 3-Coin Subscription On their obverse sides, ''The Next Generation'' coin features the USS Enterprise-D, the ''Voyager'' coin shows the , and the coin displays its namesake. 10,000 of each coin was minted and each release was presented in a premium graphic box. $20 Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Pure Silver Coloured Coin Commemorating the 25th anniversary of , this coin follows the contours of the Deep Space 9 space station and features color illustrations of the Bajoran system, its wormhole and the over both sides of the coin. 4,500 were minted and each included a floating frame. of the coins, not retail pricing at the Mint or current market values.}} External links * Royal Canadian Mint – official site * Category:Collectible companies